2014/January
January 1 Twitter :"Happy New Years Twitterverse, I wish you a beautiful and happy 2014, I wanted to start little monsters 2014 with a surprise so..." :"Here's 'Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera' STUDIO Version. http://smarturl.it/DoWhatUWantX pink champagne, gold lame, hair, and fearlessness." January 2 Twitter :"Happy New Years from HAUS OF GAGA and @Versace!" http://pic.twitter.com/qT37cPFb7S January 4 LittleMonsters.com January 5 Twitter :"@emmac_94 Surprise!! I love you! You've become one of my best friends, you make me stronger every day with your bravery. #BTWAngelEmma''" :"@emmac_94 so is that a yes? !" January 6 The second episode of SMAPxSMAP Gaga was in aired today. It was recorded on November 28th, 2013. Twitter :"In this lifetime how will you use the power in your voice? Will you give back to the world what you receive, or are you just taking?" January 8 Twitter :"Some circumstances are like Onions. As you peel away at them, they get smellier and smellier." :"1 RT= 1 Vote for 'Favorite Music Fan Following' Peoples Choice Awards! Thank you #LittleMonsters I love u guys, you make me strong" :"@Podaboo too bad I can't choose you, life already chose us to belong together. I am you, you are me, we are eachother." LittleMonsters.com January 9 LittleMonsters.com :"Depression is just like any season, it will change, and before you know it you will see the first flower blooming. Then another. Then another. Before you know if your whole life will be in bloom. And you'll no longer remember the winter." 1-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Please love me I'm cute" 1-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg January 10 LittleMonsters.com :"I may not have a field of flowers yet, but these is a small beautiful garden blooming." 1-10-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg January 11 Twitter :"Money can run out, but talent is forever." LittleMonsters.com :"I caught my dad watching Bruce Springsteen videos with his headphones on, on the plane, big goofy smile on his face. It made me so happy to see what a fan he still is, still so inspired. I hope monsters feel like that one day, I know I will :)" 1-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Namaste bitches" 1-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg January 12 Twitter :"Namaste bitches - http://bplane.co/3TnDEf pic.twitter.com/2LptvjBMij" Golden Globe Awards: After Party Lady Gaga attended to the after-party of The 72nd Golden Globe Awards in LA accompanying to Taylor Kinney. gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0001.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0003.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0004.jpg gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0005.jpg * Dress by Haus of Gaga Leaving the Golden Globe Awards: After Party Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Awards. 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 001.JPG 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 002.jpg January 13 Twitter :"I'm so excited!!!! The Chinese Government Approved ARTPOP to be released in China with all 15 songs! Next I hope I can come to perform!" LittleMonsters.com :"Me and Leslie! She's is wonderful and amazing woman, we had a blast last night. I can't wait to see her movie with Taylor it's gone be so funny!" 1-12-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg At O'Hare Airport in Chicago 1-13-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg January 14 Twitter :"5 years today I had my 1st #1 Song with Just Dance. I can't believe I'm even here. Still making music I believe in. In my big shoes. Paws up" January 15 Twitter :"Do What You Want Illustrated Lyric Video by an AMAZING FAN on #littlemonsters @thebackplane community http://bplane.co/6LTxtm" January 16 Twitter :"@NanyGagaloo" LittleMonsters.com :"My boudoir. This isn't my bedroom, but here's a little snapshot of CHEZ GAGA!" 1-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg January 17 Out in Chicago Lady Gaga was seen at a Restaurant in Chicago. 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpg 1-17-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg January 18 Twitter :"#ARTPOP tattoo http://bplane.co/au8k5_ ''" 1-18-14 Twitpic 001.jpg :"''Thank you so much to my UK fans and the BRIT AWARDS I'm so honored to be nominated for international female artist. Cheers! ��" At Convent of the Sacred Heart 1-18-14 At Convent of the Sacred Heart 001.jpg Arriving in Paris Footage was recorded of Gaga's arrival in Paris and used on episode 45 of Gagavision, which was posted on January 23rd, 2014. Gagavision 45 001.png Gagavision 45 002.png Gagavision 45 003.png LittleMonsters.com :"Nighty night monster family. Spread love with every invention. Be the change you want to see. Your talents belong to the world, celebrate your visions! Xxx sweet dreams" 1-18-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg January 19 LittleMonsters.com :"There is the only woman on the Earth who is so generous, so kind, so much beauty and creativity at the tip of her fingers. I am lucky to call her a friend. #Donatella" 1-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Karlie Brandon and Me :)" 1-19-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg Versace Spring/Summer 2014 Fashion Show in Paris Lady Gaga attented the Versace Atelier Haute Couture Spring/Summer 2014 Fashion Show in Paris, France with Donatella Versace. Arrival 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show 003.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show 004.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Fashion Show in Paris 002.jpg Show Lady Gaga was seen with Mario Testino. "Aura" and "Born This Way" were played as models walked the runway, also "ARTPOP" and "Just Dance". 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 001.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 002.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris-004.jpg Backstage 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show Backstage 000.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show Backstage 001.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show Backstage 002.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show Backstage 003.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 004.jpg WWD Magazine Interview :Main article: WWD 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 003.jpg *Photo by Stéphane Feugère Versace Dinner Party Arrival 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 001.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 003.jpg 1-19-14 Arriving at Versace Dinner Party 002.jpg Inside 1-21-13 Twitpic 001.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Dinner Party 003.JPG 1-19-14 At Versace Dinner Party 001.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Dinner Party 002.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Dinner Party 005.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Dinner Party 004.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 005.jpg 1-19-14 At Versace Fashion Show in Paris 006.jpg January 20 Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"I had the time of my life" 1-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Falling asleep, I love u little monsters. Thank you for believing in me so I could have these amazing experiences. It was like you were all there with me." 1-20-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Leaving Hotel in Paris Gaga was seen out in Paris on her way to the Louvre Museum. 1-20-14 Out in Paris 004.jpg 1-20-14 Out in Paris 003.jpg Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 1-20-14 Out in Paris 002.jpg 1-20-14 Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 002.jpg Leaving the Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 1-20-14 Leaving the Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 001.jpg 1-20-14 Leaving the Azzedine Alaïa Exhibition in Palais Galliera 002.jpg Arriving at Louvre Museum 1-20-14 Out in Paris 001.jpg 1-20-14 Arriving at Louvre Museum 002.jpg At Louvre Museum Gaga went to the Louvre Museum to see Robert Wilson's video paintings of her. 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 001.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 002.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 003.jpg 1-20-14 At Louvre Museum 004.jpg Leaving the Louvre Museum Gaga was seen out in Paris again leaving the museum afterwards. 1-20-14 Leaving the Louvre Museum 001.jpg 1-20-14 Leaving the Louvre Museum 002.jpg Out and about in Paris Gaga was seen out later again with fans. 1-20-14 With fans in Paris 003.jpg Instagram 1-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg January 21 Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"I went to the Louvre today and saw the portraits BOB WILSON made of me. It was such a special moment. I wore archive Gianni and wore my hair in metallic braids. It was a day I'll never forget" 1-21-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Prabal Gurung off the plane. Nothing like wearing Spring in the winter. #luckybitch" 1-21-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg :"Me and Brandon Maxwell crying and taking pictures of BOB WILSON's portraits. That's me in the background! #ARTPOP" 1-21-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg January 22 Twitter LittleMonsters.com January 23 Twitter :"GAGAVISION no.45 VIDEO http://bplane.co/81cjH5 #ARTPOP" :"I just hung out with Stewart Copeland. �� And Tigerheat is having a Gaga night. ���� So basically tonight is my personality in Hollywood form." Transmission Gagavision: Episode 45 Gaga posted the forty-fifth episode of Gagavision, "Paris Atelier Versace Couture Weekend - PART 1" which contained footage of her arriving in Paris for the Versace Fashion show on January 18th, 2014, and trying on many outfits while there. Gagavision 45 001.png Gagavision 45 002.png Gagavision 45 003.png Gagavision 45 004.png Gagavision 45 005.png GagaVision 45 006.png GagaVision 45 007.png GagaVision 45 008.png GagaVision 45 009.png Out in Chicago Gaga was seen out in Chicago today. 1-23-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 1-23-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears heels by Azzedine Alaïa, a coat by Hermès, and sunglasses by Quay. At O'Hare Airport Gaga was seen at the O'Hare Airport catching a flight to Los Angeles. 1-23-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"Musicares rehearsal: haven't performed in a while. I'm singing one if my favorite songs of all time" 1-23-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg At Rehearsal of MusiCares Concert Gaga was seen rehearsing for the MusiCares concert in the afternoon. 1-23-14 MusiCares Concert Rehearsal 001.jpg 1-23-14 MusiCares Concert Rehearsal 002.jpg Arriving at Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel in LA Gaga attended Epix Evening event. 1-23-14 Arriving at Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel 001.jpg 1-23-14 Arriving at Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel 002.jpg At Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel: After Party 1-23-14 At Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel 001.jpg 1-23-14 At Epix's Evening with Arthur Fogel After Party 002.jpg Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel 1-23-14 Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 001.jpg 1-23-14 Arriving at Chateau Marmont Hotel in LA 002.jpg January 24 LittleMonsters.com :"#ARTPOP Liberate your art, express your talents, share them with the world." 1-24-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Out in Los Angeles 1-24-14 Out in LA 001.jpeg MusiCares Pre-Grammy Gala Carole King was honored as the 2014 MusiCares Person of the Year tonight, Jan. 24, and Lady Gaga attended and performed at the 24th annual benefit gala dinner and concert with a cover of Carole King’s song “You've Got a Friend”. At Pre Grammy Gala 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 001.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 002.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 003.jpg 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 004.jpg Prizeo.com: Win An Intimate Family Dinner with Lady Gaga 1-24-14 Prizeo.com - Win An Intimate Family Dinner with Lady Gaga 001.jpg Red Carpet 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 001.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 002.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 003.jpg 1-24-14 At MusiCares Red Carpet 004.jpg Artisan News Service Interview 1-24-14 Artisan News Service 001.png Access Hollywood Interview 1-24-14 Access Hollywood 001.png Entertainment Tonight Interview 1-24-14 Entertainment Tonight 001.jpg Performance ;Set list #"You've Got a Friend" 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 001.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 002.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 003.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Performance 004.jpg 1-24-14 Elissa Kline 001.JPG Backstage 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 001.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 002.jpg 1-24-14 MusiCares Backstage 003.jpg Entertainment Tonight 2nd Interview 1-24-13 MusiCares 001.jpg 1-24-14 ET First 002.png 1-24-14 ET First 003.png January 25 At O'Hare Airport Gaga was seen when leaving the O'Hare Airport in Chicago. 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 001.jpg 1-25-14 At O'Hare Airport 002.jpg January 27 LittleMonsters.com :"I am who I choose to be, and choose to not be anything else. #ARTPOP" 1-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Your life is an art form, remember yourself with every stroke." 1-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg January 28 Twitter LittleMonsters.com # #memeparty #ARTPOP #''I know you're anxious for more ARTPOP. I am working so so so so hard and the wait will be worth it. We are 100 percent back on track and I'm busy creating behind the scenes. I miss you so much!'' #''There's nothing I love more than to design experiences for us to share. I view everything as US. You are so special to me. Even when you don't hear from me, I am thinking of you and what we stand for every second.'' #''I know I am still a mystery to some people, even to some fans. My religion is still you monsters, it always has been and it always will be.'' 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.png|1 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|2 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|3 1-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 004.jpg|4 January 29 Twitter :"Lady Gaga's ArtRave: THE ARTPOP BALL UK/European tour dates announced today! Here is the UK commercial!" 1-29-14 Twitpic 001.jpg :"Lady Gaga's #ArtRave THE ARTPOP BALL European Tour Dates Schedule and TicketMaster link HERE: http://bit.ly/LadyGaga-Tix pic.twitter.com/YojWGGQ23q" :"@TygerTheKing Happy Birthday!! I love you! <3" :"Be remembered as one, instead of being remembered as one of many. - LG #ARTPOPMessages" Littlemonsters.com O2 artRAVE Promo Gaga posted a promo commercial for the UK artRAVE dates. It was recorded on October 18th, 2013. 10-18-13 O2 artRAVE promo 001.JPG 10-18-13 O2 artRAVE promo 002.JPG 10-18-13 O2 artRAVE promo 003.JPG January 30 Twitter LittleMonsters.com January 31 Twitter Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion